Angels and Devils
by AC Thorn
Summary: Angels, devils, what's the difference? Twenty Angel moments, some not so angelic. R&R.


**A/N:** _Well. Here it is. Twenty "angelic" moments, centering around dear little Angel. Some are random. Some are just plain weird. *shrugs*

* * *

_

**Angels and Devils**

**By Acacia Thorn

* * *

**

**#1: Smug**

She is falling, simply because she is tired and doesn't want to go on, and as Max catches her, she can't help but notice the envious look on Gazzy's face. She does the first thing that comes to mind. She shoots him a simple, smug grin.

**#2: Cheater**

She likes him. She likes him a lot. But he's not hers, and she doesn't like that. So she does the only thing she can do. She plants a simple, innocent kiss on his cheek…right when his girlfriend is looking.

**#3: Alike**

Max is strong, independent, and smart. She is everything Angel wants to be, and Angel always gets what she wants. Maybe that's why she takes over the flock—to be just like Max.

**#4: Need**

She stares at the simple, delicate toy; no thoughts are running across her mind other than _'Get it. Get it _now_.'_ And that's what she does. Later, she decides to name the bear Celeste.

**#5: Normality**

She is six years old, and she is not supposed to be running away from the world—_her world_—and eating poached bugs on a stick. That's not the way it's supposed to work. And as she hugs Celeste closer to her—Celeste, the only thing that makes her feel like a real six year old—she tries to pretend that she is special, and that normal is overrated, but even she knows that she's lying to herself.

**#6: Stealing**

They are all against the idea of stealing, she can tell, not only from their thoughts but from their expressions as well, and sometimes she wonders why. It's not like they should feel guilty. Why did they feel bad when they were hurting the world that hurt them first?

**#7: Freak**

She brushes her wings against her brother's lightly, her reassurance to him that they will be okay, but she cannot deny the ferocious amount of pain she feels when he doubts her. _(Can I really trust her—what if her _powers_ are wrong—is this right—)_ And so she zooms ahead of him, wondering if she really _was_ a freak among freaks.

**#8: Betrayal**

Max calls it her game plan, having Angel as a spy, a double-agent. But Angel is her own person. She refuses to let others boss her around. Max doesn't have to know that she's really the one being betrayed.

**#9: Soap**

Angel's favorite memory of the E-House: Max rubbing the soap bubbles from her eyes while giving her a bath. Maybe because it's the one time Max was fully open with Angel, before anyone knew about her _extra_ powers.

**#10: Dictionary**

She's heard about these before, _dictionaries_, but now that she is presented with one she doesn't know what to do. Opening up to some random page, she reads the definition of _angel_ and wonders if she is properly named.

**#11: Sunset**

She mimics their every move and she memorizes every last one of their strategies. The only thing that reminds her that she is _not_ the same as Max and Fang is watching them fly together, the sunset setting their feathers alight and the look of content on their usually emotionless faces.

**#12: Ice**

As she is stuck under the ice, she cannot help the feeling that she _belongs_.

**#13: Calculator**

She tries not to look too afraid when she beats a calculator in a complicated math problem, but that doesn't stop the Flock from giving her incredulous looks.

**#14: Makeup**

Nudge applies thick coats of eyeliner, mascara, and whatever cheap product she could get a hold of. Angel doesn't need too much makeup. She thinks about this as they head out for the night.

**#15: Caught**

She wonders, absently, why Gazzy's face is so red when Max catches him sneaking out to their girl neighbor's house. A few years later, she figures out why—through experience. And she's sure that her face is redder than Gazzy's was.

**#16: Birthday**

It's only when Max showers her with a large birthday cake and several presents that Angel feels bad about all the things she's thought about her "family" in the past.

**#17: Poker**

Maybe it's the awed look on everyone's faces when a six year old beats them in poker that makes her want to play over and over again.

**#18: Drinking Buddies**

Her first drinking buddies are the ones that beat her, leave her, and most of all—they remind her of what she once did to those she called family.

**#19: Hope**

She thinks that hope is nonexistent, child's play, and so she doesn't hope, and it makes her feel older, because she knows that anyone who's truly grown up doesn't hope—not Max, or Fang, or any of the scientists. And she _is _grown up; they just don't know it.

**#20: Death**

When Angel dies, it is not her "family" that organizes a funeral, but the scientists that she chose over them.

* * *

**A/N: **_So yeah. The end. R&R por favor. ^^_


End file.
